


Daddy , I’m Alone  (‘cause this house don’t feel like home)

by kyo1



Category: Iron Man (Marvel) - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Depressed Peter Parker, Depression, Hurt Peter Parker, Other, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers : Endgame (Movie), Suicidal Peter Parker, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark survives the Snap, angst with happy ending, tw self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo1/pseuds/kyo1
Summary: When Peter came back from the snap he expected a lot of things. Everyone looking a little older, more movies he didn’t know, new songs, foods...etc. What he didn’t expect was to come back and find everything of his gone.What was more shocking was when Tony sat him down and told him about the marriage and his new little sister Morgan.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark, Peter Parker & Happy Hogan, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Morgan Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 21
Kudos: 299





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just wanted to say i changed my username from ari_anna_1777 cuz i’m non binary and was looking for a name but didn’t have one when i made this account. so i changed it .So hi, i’m Arson and i use they/them pronouns :D. Enjoy this story 🤝.

When Peter came back from the snap he expected a lot of things. Everyone looking a little older, more movies he didn’t know, new songs, foods...etc. What he didn’t expect was to come back and find everything of his gone. 

When his dad and him first got back to the compound, where they were staying, shocked filled him when he entered his room and saw white plain walls, and a generic bed with white sheets. Everything of his was gone. 

What was more shocking was when Tony sat him down and told him about the marriage and his new little sister Morgan. He gave a tight lipped smile and said 

“I’m happy for you dad” 

And his dad had accepted it with a beaming smile, bringing him to a quick hug. ‘The only one after the reunion’ he notes. 

His whole childhood had been filled with rich luxury, constant moving, mansions, beach side houses and his father out being Iron Man constantly. So to go to a seemingly normal lake house with a woman he simply knew as his father assistant and a sister he just found out about ,was kinda shocking. 

What made it worse was he had no sense of familiarity. 

It was almost like he died twice. 

Nothing in the house, or in his room more specifically, was his from before. The bed sheets were the same but the fabric was too rough still from disuse, and his Star Wars posters now had a different actor on them. All his clothes were completely new and , god, none were his style. 

He appreciated Peppers attempt at shopping but nothing seemed like him. But the cherry on top was how much his dad changed. 

His dad had always been affectionate with him, yes, but not the same way he is with Morgan. He feels jealous, but cuts off those thoughts with ‘God, are you really jealous of a five year old?’. He’s had his dad for sixteen years, he figures he should be fine with sharing him. 

But that doesn’t mean he didn’t crave the morning forehead kiss he gave to Morgan, the goodnight bed tucking, or the hugs throughout the day. He’s only gotten two hugs , the first one lasted 4.7 seconds and the second one lasted 1.3 seco- but who’s counting am i right? . He hasn’t received a hug ever since the compound. 

‘I’m sixteen, i’m not a baby’ He reminds himself every time he gets teary eyed as his dad lays with Morgan cuddling on the couch. 

He starts cutting himself after that. 

It hurts, but doesn’t hurt as much as his father straying away from what they once had.

He’s doing online school , to a school he’s never gone to before. Because in six months he has to go in person, and Midtown is too far from the house. 

“It’s a great school Pete, you’ll love it” His dad said. 

Peter would smile and nod. ‘It might be great’ he thought ‘but it will never be Midtown’ . 

Sometimes he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying that. 

His moods somehow plummets more during grocery shopping. Pepper, Morgan and his dad walk a few steps ahead of him always. Buying stupid food that he doesn’t know about. But he picks up his pace, hoping that he won’t be forgotten. 

Peter has never had a maternal figure in his life. Sure, Pepper has watched over him when he was a small kid, but she’d always be working, simply just keeping an eye on him. So now that Pepper is trying to be a mom, it doesn’t feel right. 

Don’t get him wrong, he thinks Pepper is a great person and a great mom to Morgan. She’s just not *his* mom. 

He can’t even go spidermanning because the lake house is so far away from fucking civilization and it takes too damn long to go anywhere and then his fucking curfew- ‘Calm down. Christ’ Peter would berate himself after getting worked up over something stupid. 

Because if he can’t do it anymore, it had to be stupid right?

“Want to watch Star Wars Pete?” Pepper asked. 

Peter smiled a little bigger. But he excused himself to the bathroom after tears sprung to his eyes. ‘It’s not even the same movie’ he thought as he pressed his palms to his eyes. ‘It has different actors’. 

Morgan is pretty nice. Smart, from his dad of course, but firm sometimes like Pepper. Knowing she was smarter than what most people thought, it wasn’t really that much a surprise to him when she was kinda nerdy, not as much as he is thank god, but kind of. So when he heard she liked legos, he talked to her about them. 

“I built a lego death star with daddy!” Morgan said excitedly, grabbing Peter hands to take him to her room. 

“Wow- That’s, that’s so cool Morgan” Peter said chocked up. ‘They even changed the size of it’ he thought as he saw the smaller version of what he thought was a normal lego death star. 

-

It’s no surprise he ends up breaking down honestly. 

He just didn’t expect it to be at the fucking grocery store. 

A lot of companies after the blip went out of business, so he almost started crying when they bought birthday cake flavored waffles instead of his usual chocolate. Not even his fucking waffles are the same. 

But when Morgan pointed at these new oreos and chips ahoy. He couldn’t hold in the sob. 

“Peter?” Tony whipped around quickly to face Peter. Pepper and Morgan also turning to look too. 

“Peter? Kid what’s wrong?” Tony asked as he approached Peter. 

“I can’t fucking do this anymore, god” Peter whispered as he cried. Bringing up his hands to cover his eyes. 

“Kiddo, tell me what’s wrong. What happened?” Tony asked softly, placing his hands on Peters shoulders. 

Peter knees buckled so fast, not even Tony could hold him, wincing as his knees clanked against the tiles. 

Tony crouched down quickly though, running his hands on Peters curls once. 

‘Affection’ Peter thought.

The thought made him sob a a little harder this time. Ignoring Morgan asking what was wrong and Pepper shushing her softly. 

“Peter please tell me what’s going on” Tony said desperately. 

Peter shook his head, bitting his lip so hard he drew blood. A high pitch whine left his throat. ‘Thank god it’s 10pm and the place is mostly empty’ he said in his head. 

He tried to breathe in and calm himself down, but every breath came stuttered, making him cry more. 

But what made him cry harder was that his dad hasn’t even tried to hug him. It hurts. 

“Nothings the same” He whispered angrily, banging his fist hard on the floor, his father quickly grabbing his hands and gripping them tightly. 

“Don’t hurt yourself Petey” Tony said as he kissed Peters knuckles softly. 

Peter sobbed again. 

“Tell what’s going on. I want to help” 

“You can’t-”

“Yes i can Pete-“

“No ,you fucking cant!” Peter yelled softly, startling his father. “You can’t help. I wish you could. You can’t dad. Please don’t tell me you can when you can’t” Peters voice died down as he finished talking. 

“I can try to Pete. At least help me understand what’s wrong” Tony said gently and calculated , trying not to alter Peter more. 

“Everything’s wrong. Everything is and i can’t- I’m so lost” Peter whispered softly. 

“Can you name some things that are wrong? Help me understand you kiddo” Tony replied. 

Peter let his body fall forward into his dad’s lap. Tony starting to comfort him by rubbing his back. 

“I want to go home” Peter said brokenly. 

“Then we can go Petey, but-”

“You don’t get it dad. I want to go *home*” Peter sobbed. 

“I don’t understand kid, we can go right now, forget the groceries-“

“No no no no no” Peter said repeatedly as he shook violently from his sobs. 

“Peter” Tony said as he frowned. 

“That house doesn’t feel like home dad” 

“Pete i-”

“Nothing is f-familiar there. It feels l-like i’m drowning. That room isn’t m-mine. I’m so l-lost. Everything h-has changed. The clothes aren’t m-mine, the bed sheets a-are too rough, the l-lamp doesn’t have the ch-chip at the corner. You g-guys keep watching movies i-i don’t know. Buying f-food i didn’t even kn-know existed. i- , it hurts dad” Peter sobbed miserably.

“Kid i-“ Tony starts. 

“And i’m s-supposed to be six t-teen and mature b-but you haven’t h-hugged me or l-laid with me and i- it’s stupid i’m s-“

“Petey, it’s not stupid. i’m so sorry-”

“It is! . It’s just that- i see you with M-Morgan and i g-get sad because i-i want that too. But i’m too old. i t-thought you didn’t want me anymore” 

Tony brought Peter into a bone crushing embrace. “Honey, i’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I wanted to give you space but i- i guess i was wrong. And you paid the price baby, i’m so sorry kiddo” he pressed a kiss to Peters head. 

“It’s too different dad” Peter cried. “I don’t want to keep living like this”. 

Peter doesn’t know when exactly the suicidal thoughts started, but when they did , they hit hard. Every little thing made him think that he would be better off dead. That everyone would be better too. 

“I thought t-that maybe i should j-just go. You-You guys got over m-me once, i figured you guys c-could do it again”

“Kid-No i- , i can’t lose you again Peter. I just got you back, i can’t. I’m so sorry, i should’ve expected this to be hard. Everything is different to you. We’ve had time to take everything at our own pace, everything was just thrown at you. I’m so sorry. But please don’t ever try to do that to yourself, we love you and i- i *need* you Pete” 

“You are my first ever kid. I’ve raised you and watched you grow up. I can’t lose you twice. The first time it- it broke me. I don’t want to watch you go again” Tony said as he cried softly too. 

“You guys have this perfect little family, i’m an outsider” Peter said.

“No Peter, with you coming home, it made us complete” Tony said as he held Peter tighter. 

Peter sniffled and rolled down his sleeves gently, only letting Tony see. “i’m sorry” he whispered. 

“No Pete, i’m sorry” Tony started. “I’m sorry you thought you deserved this baby. i’m so sorry. It’ll get better i promise ok?” Tony kissed Peters head. 

“Ok” Peter replied in a small voice. 

“Let’s go home now , ok bambi?” Tony said.

-

Even after the confession , it was a little hard to adjust, but it got better. 

His room got redecorated, with his input this time. Pepper *and* him went shopping. 

He goes to therapy twice a week.

And his father, in true Tony Stark fashion, bought the waffle company and now he has his chocolate waffles again. 

Everyone got a little emotional after Peter cried when seeing them. 

Tony found his blades, and they were thrown away. 

And after a particularly bad therapy session, the knives drawer was locked, and they looked for a new therapist. 

And when Peppers birthday rolled around the next year, she received a very special gift. 

Peter asking if she would adopt him. 

The both cried together, Pepper crying a little harder at Peters “Mom”. 

It wasn’t perfect. But if finally felt like home.


	2. Thank you for my happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters bad therapy session and the adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer to post than what i had replied with to some of you guys, i forgot , and school sucks 🥰✌🏻. 
> 
> Be prepared for angst but major fluff

* * *

His leg bounced as his eyes darted across the waiting room nervously. Tony took his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. He squeezed back, but it didn’t do much to help him.

“Peter Stark?” The receptionist called. “Mr. Lautner is ready for you”.

Peter got up and walked towards the room, he entered and took a seat on the couch right in front of the desk.

“Welcome Peter, you might be a little nervous but that’s to be expected” Mr. Lautner said.

Peter nodded as he scratched his arm lightly , cuts already healed, but it was like the pain lingered.

He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

“Well, i heard you’ve been having some difficulty adjusting with the snap right?” 

“Yes Mister Lautner” Peter said quietly.

“Call me John” John said. “Now, what’s specifically has been affecting you?”.

“The change i guess”

“Care to elaborate?”

“My family has all changed. Before it was always me and my dad-“

“No mom?” John questioned.

“Uh, no-“

“Do you know why?” John interrupted again.

“She’s never reached out, just left me at the orphanage and they contacted my dad” Peter replied as he looked down.

“Ok , so you were saying it was always just you and your dad?” John said as he wrote something in his notebook.

“Yeah, always me and him. And then i come back to this new family and i-“

“Aren’t you happy for you father Peter? Aren’t you happy he found someone?”

“I- uh of course i am!-“

“Are you ungrateful for having a mom now?”

Peter looked stunned at the question. “No its just- its- I’m not used to it” 

“Well, its like as if he brought a women home after a date. Its not much of a difference Peter” John sighed “What else has been affecting you?”

“I now have a little sister-“

“And what has been bothering you because of it?”

“No its- after the snap, my dad didn’t hug or whatever, nothing. And seeing him be so affectionate with Morgan was hard” Peter looked down.

“Were you jealous of your sister, Peter?”

Peter looked up in shock.

“Its common to be jealous of a younger sibling, especially when you are all grown up. “ John said. “You have to remember that your dad will always love you. Your sister is younger and needs more attention. “

Peter looked down sadly. “I just felt unwanted, they made a new family”.

“They moved on. Nothing wrong with that. It was 5 years. They didn’t think anyone would come back. So they moved on. Aren’t you happy they did?”

* * *

“How did it go Pete?” Tony asked as they got in the car.

“Fine, i just want to go home” Peter muttered as he turned his head towards the window.

“The first session is always the hardest. Its uphill from here buddy” Tony squeezed Peters knee.

The whole ride was spent in silence. Tony kept giving Peter worried glances, but didn’t push. 

They got home and Peter made a beeline towards his room.

“Did something happen?” Pepper asked Tony softly after Peter closed his door.

“I don’t know, most likely. He was silent the whole ride here” Tony sighed sadly. 

* * *

The rest of the evening went too quiet for the Starks liking. But neither Tony nor Pepper pushed Peter, and Morgan was oblivious to everything. 

When Peters clock read 2am, he got up towards the kitchen. He knew than everyone would be asleep by now. 

He _needed_ to cut. So desperately. And he tried to distract himself but he just couldn’t. Everything his therapist said kept resounding in his head. 

“ _Aren’t you happy for your father Peter?”_

“ _Are you ungrateful for having a mom now ?”_

_”Were you jealous of you sister Peter?”_

_”Your father will always love you, but your sister is younger and needs more attention”_

_”They moved on”_

_”They didn’t think you’d come back”_

_”So they moved on. Aren’t you happy they did?”_

_  
_ A few tears escaped his eyes as he grabbed the knife. He stalked towards his bathroom and locked the door. 

He rolled up his sleeves, dismissing the crisscrossed scars on them. 

He brought the knife towards his arm and slashed it across. He kept doing it as he felt the pain slowly dwindle away.

* * *

“Daddy?” Morgan questioned as she shook Tony softly. 

Tony opened his eyes and rubbed at them as he turned on the lamp on the side. 

“Yeah baby?” He said sleepily. 

“I have to go the bathroom but Peters been in there for a while” Morgan pouted. 

“Did you knock and tell him?” Tony questioned as he sat up. 

“No, i think he was talking to himself, i didn’t want to interrupt him” 

Tony laughed softly “Ok, well let’s wait and see if Pete comes out ok?” Tony said as he picked up Morgan and sat her on his lap. 

“How long as he been in there sweetheart?” 

“I woke up exactly at 2:05am” Morgan smiled as she remembered. 

Tony looked at the clock and saw it was 3:11am. 

“Stay here with Mommy and go to our bathroom ok, I’m going to check on Pete” Tony kissed Morgan’s head as he walked out, hearing the bathroom door in his room close. 

He walked to the bathroom door, but when he glanced to the kitchen, he saw a drawer opened. 

He walked towards the kitchen to see which one was open and to close it. 

He frowned when he saw the knife drawer that was open. But his blood ran cold as he realized one of the knives were missing. 

He sprinted towards the bathroom and knocked quickly. Not missing the little sniffles he heard inside. 

“Peter ? Can you let me in?” Tony said , trying to remain calm. 

“N-No” Peter stuttered, his breaths quickening.

“Sweetheart, i need you to take some deep breaths and...and put down the knife Peter. Can you do that for me?” Tony said carefully. 

“I need this Dad” Peter replied in a whisper. The silent house letting Tony hear. 

“There’s better options ok Petey? I can help you” 

“Please help me” Peter cried softly. 

“You have to let me in sweetheart” Tony said, heart clenching painfully at Peters cries. 

“Honey?” Pepper questioned as she looked at Tony with concern, Morgan resting on her hips. 

Tony gave a silent motion towards Pepper and mouthed ‘ _Go back to the room’_

Pepper didn’t question it, she walked back, but not before giving Tony a look to tell her about it later.

Tony heard the door unlock and a disheveled Peter opened it. 

Tony cupped Peters cheek with his hand, the pad of his thumb swiping away the tears. His heart broke at how beat Peter looked. 

He looked around and saw the knife on the edge of the sink, and then his eyes found Peters arm, covered in bleeding cuts. 

“Take a seat on the toilet while i help clean these ok Petey? I don’t want you to catch an infection” 

Peter nodded as he sat on the toilet lid, leg bouncing in anxiousness. 

Tony appeared quickly in front of him, ready with a first aid kit. 

“Pete-”

”Are you mad?” Peter interrupted as his bottom lip trembled trying to hold in tears. 

“Bambi, I’ll never be mad at you for something like this. I promise I’m not mad, ok sweetheart?” Tony said, smiling softly when Peter nodded. 

Tony did quick work bandaging the cuts, making sure to clean them and make the bandage tight enough to be secure, but not too much to hurt Peter. 

“Want to have some hot chocolate and we can go to the couch?” Tony asked. 

Peter deflated slightly, already expecting the talk that came with this. 

“Ok” Peter whispered. 

Tony stood up, and immediately Peter threw his arms around him. Tony hugged back and rubbed his back soothingly. He bent down slightly to grip Peter from under the knees and picked him up, walking towards the couch. 

He set Peter down with a kiss, giving him a promise to come back quickly. 

And he did come back fast, but with two nice hot cups of cocoa, Peters with small marshmallows and his with a stick of cinnamon. 

Peter took a small sip and sighed softly. Tony took a sip too, and then set his mug on the coffee table. 

“Petey, you know you talk to me about anything right? You can come to me about anything” Tony said as he slung his arm around Peter, setting his mug down and letting him curl up on his chest. 

Peter nodded silently, relishing in the warmth on his father. 

“Did something happen that made you want to relapse ?” Tony questioned carefully. 

“It’s just-“ Peter sighed. “At the therapy session Mr.Lautner said some things” Peter said. 

“What did he say bambi?” Tony asked as he tightened his grip on Peter, bringing his other arm to fully hug Peter. 

“He said that why wasn’t I... why wasn’t i happy that you found someone after being single for a long time” Peter whispered. 

Tony stiffened. 

“He said if i was ungrateful that i finally have a mother figure in my life. And asked if i was jealous of Morgan. Saying that all younger siblings needed more attention” Peter continued. 

“Pete-”

”He said why wasn’t i happy you guys moved on” Peter finished, more tears trailing down his puffy cheeks. 

“Baby, he’s- he’s a shit therapist if you asked me” Tony said angrily. “It’s ok for you to feel bombarded with all the changes. It’s ok for you to feel like you do. I know you’re not ungrateful for having Pepper, it’s just-“

“Different” Tony and Peter said at the same time. 

“I’m very extremely sorry for how i treated you when you first came back. I wish i would’ve handled things differently. But i’ve never favored Morgan over you, or the other way around. I cherish you both with my entire life all the same. And Morgan does need attention” 

“But so do you bambi” Tony kissed Peters head. 

“I’m sorry i did this” Peter whispered as he looked down to the bandages on his wrists. 

“Me too sweetheart, but it’ll be ok. We’ll get you a new therapist ok? It’ll all the ok, i promise” Tony said softly. 

Peter snuggled up into his dad, settling comfortably. “Can you sing for me dad?” Peter asked sleepily. 

“Of course bambino” Tony smiled 

“ _Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della papà  
Fa la ninna bel bambin  
Fa la nanna bambin bel  
Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della papà” _

Tony sang softly to Peter, smiling as he felt Peter relax and fall asleep. He stayed with Peter the whole time. Eventually falling to sleep himself .

* * *

* * *

* * *

Peppers birthday was coming up and Peter, to say he was nervous was an understatement. 

No one knew what he wanted to ask Pepper. He hadn’t even told his dad. 

He was scared that maybe Morgan didn’t want to share Pepper with him, that his father didn’t approve of the adoption, or worse...

That Pepper didn’t want him as a son. 

He had thought about it for months and months, but with help of his new therapist, they came to the conclusion that Peter should ask her to adopt him if he really wanted it like he did. 

It’s been almost a year since he’s come back from the snap. And the whole time Pepper was really nice to him, but after his grocery store breakdown (he called it that in his head) his relationship with Pepper skyrocketed. 

It took some time of course, but now they have no problem, and enjoy of course, going out together to do errands, and his favorite , shopping for clothes with her. 

After his first shopping session with her, she picked up on his style. And every so often, mostly when she saw a shirt that got ruined by being in the lab with dad, she’d surprise him with a new one. Or would invite him to shop for new clothes. 

They would both beat everyone in scrabble, His dad claiming they had to have used telepathy to talk to each other. 

They would both look at each other and smile. 

It was, without a doubt, that Pepper had clearly become Peters mom. Unconsciously or not. 

She had even once admitted that she still had the pictures of a toddler Peter she would send to Tony, even taking some for herself. 

The whole family laughed when she showed them the one where Peter had spilled his spaghetti bowl over his head. 

The realization came the day he had to bit his tongue to stop himself from saying “Thanks _mom_ ”

At first the thought scared him. He’s never had a real mother in his life. Of course he had a birth mother, but she never raised him and never made an attempt to contact. 

So Peter was scared, and lost on what to do. But slowly he realized, he doesn’t have to do anything. And that him thinking Pepper as a mom (in his head of course , he hasn’t told anyone) wouldn’t change their relationship. 

But after a few months, he wanted to make it official. 

So, three months before Peppers birthday, Peter already had the gift ready. 

There were some night that he debated destroying the gift, claiming in his head that it was stupid and Pepper wouldn’t want to adopt him. 

But the thoughts would go away when he’d wake up by Pepper running a soothing hand through his curls every morning to wake him. 

It was also funny to him because Tony would look all shocked when Peter would be ready early.

”Why do you wake up faster with Pep and not me?” Tony fake pouted. 

Pepper would smirked and reply “Maybe because i don’t just pull off the covers off the bed” . 

“She’s right” Peter would nod as he took a bite out of his breakfast. 

* * *

They started out right , Tony trying to wake up Peter and Morgan before Pepper so they could make her breakfast in bed. But the plan failing when his dropped the pan. Morgan and Peter started laughing so hard that he had questioned whether the pan or the laughing woke Pepper. 

They had a small party, Tony giving her a few gifts, but they kept the more personal presents for last, after the party. 

And the party went well, most of the close avengers came to celebrate. 

A nice small gathering. 

After the party ended and mostly everything was cleaned, they all sat around the dinning table. 

Morgan went first and gave Pepper a letter with a macaroni necklace. Pepper laughed and smiled as she put it on. 

His dad gestured towards him but Peter shook his head, letting his dad go first.

Tony had gotten her some new plants for around the house and seeds for her garden outside. He’d also gotten her some nice jewelry, some clothes, and a small letter. 

They both shared a kiss and laughed when Morgan covered his eyes and gagged playfully. 

Peter exhaled as quietly as he could. Rubbing his clammy hands on his jeans. 

He handed Pepper his small box and his letter. Stopping Pepper when she going to open the letter first, saying that he wanted her to read it last. 

Pepper opened the box, she laughed and cooed at the gift. A framed picture of all of them together at the park. It wasn’t a perfect picture, there was a pigeon on Tony’s head, Morgan had spilled some ice cream on her shirt, Peter was mid fall from the bench and Pepper was rolling her eyes fondly. 

But he loved the picture nonetheless. 

She thanked Peter and went towards the letter. She opened it and started reading. 

_“Happy Birthday!_

_I want to thank you for everything you’d done for me. You’ve been amazing and so so helpful. I know that we had a rough start at first. I was very distant. And maybe even a little after the start. But in truth i was a little scared. I’ve never really had a female figure in my life. And even though you’re amazing, i was afraid i would mess it up not knowing what to do. But you filled a spot in my heart i didn’t know i had. A spot that only a mother can fill. I’m sure you’ve heard the story of my birth mom, she never really reached out. I grew up without a mother, so i didn’t think i had a space in my heart that needed one. But then you came a long and started to fill in the gap. You made it whole._

_i love you Mom ♡︎_

_~ Peter_

_PS ; So, i know it’s your birthday, but i want to ask you something._

_Will you adopt me?”_

Pepper looked up at Peter with tears in her eyes. She got up and embraced Peter, giving a kiss on his cheek. 

“Of course i will Petey” Pepper said as she fondly wiped Peters tears. “I love you honey” 

“I love you too mom” 

* * *

They finally got their happy ending.

The Starks lived happily ever after 

_The end <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew , this took like three hours to write. I loved how it turned out , i hope you guys liked it too ! 
> 
> It took me so long to find a italian lullaby that i felt fitting and wasn’t too long haha , it’s called “Fa la ninna, fa la nanna” 
> 
> Comment some requests cuz i have zero ideas for more works haha , love you guys 💗

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it ! 💗
> 
> Sorry if there’s any grammatical errors :))
> 
> Part of me wants to write a sequel where the adoption and therapy sessions happens. Should i?


End file.
